Aladdin: Another love story
by J D Grace 02
Summary: After being trapped in the cave of wonders, Aladdin finds himself in possession of a magic lamp, when rubbed appears a beautiful genie. Though his wish is to woo and marry the princess, the more time he spends with the genie he begins to realize his feelings are not that simple.


**Part I**

"Aagh…." An angry Aladdin said. "That dirty rat!" He yelled as he looked up, seeing no way out. The magic carpet and Abu beside him, Aladdin then turns and thanks them both for saving his life. Trying to look at the positive, the fear of being trapped in the cave was too much, he sits down. Then Abu hands him the lamp he stole from Jafar.

"Well done Abu….at least we didn't lose everything." Now looking closer at the lamp "Why did he want this old lamp anyway?" he asks himself while trying to clean the lamp. As he rubs it, the lamp starts to shake and something comes out of the lamp. Abu hides behind the carpet while Aladdin looks on. First came a blue smoke and then appeared a genie.

"Oh Master, Oh Master, who now summons me, what are the desires I shall now grant thee." With a great thundering voice echoing through the empty cave the genie stood there with hands folded. She was very large and had blue skin with the blue smoke surrounding her. Aladdin was in shock at what he was witnessing.

"Umm…. excuse me…. are you my master?" she came close and looked at Aladdin who was too much in shock to answer. "Umm…Hello…?" She waves her hands trying to get an answer. She then looks around and sees the magic carpet. "Hey carpet." The carpet approaches her while leaving Abu behind. "How have you been…long time no see…" she says as she pats the carpet and it hugs her.

"You're a genie…?" Aladdin mutters.

"That's right. the one and only." She says as she stretches herself out.

"You're going to grant me wishes?" Aladdin asks.

"Hmm…. smart guy." She then looks closer, now seemingly examining him. "Strange…usually the ones who come for the lamp are some psychos."

"Your right about that, he's outside." Aladdin says while pointing to the caves now closed entrance.

"Well, since you're here. You are my master. I will grant you any three wishes and no more. No asking for extra wishes. So what do you want first?" She asks and looks at him.

Aladdin still in a bit of shock was finding it difficult to find the words. Abu then sits near him and puts his paw on his lap. He looks at Abu and just as he is about to start talking the genie says "Wait. First let's get out of this cave. I need some sunlight." Then waving her hands she transports Aladdin, Abu and the carpet to the dessert. There, a small shelter, two chairs and some drinks were available.

Aladdin looked around for the genie and then saw a girl. The girl had beautiful long black hair, black eyes and a slim figure. "Ugh, it's been so long…Pardon my stretching." She said. In a moment he realised he was staring at the genie.

"Aah…" She said as she sat down and drank from glass of cool lemonade. "Try one" she says and he does.

"I'm Aladdin by the way." Abu then hops on Aladdin's shoulder and drinks from the same up. "And this is Abu."

"Good. Now you can talk. Now care to tell me what wishes you want granted." She says as she sipped her drink.

"I still can't believe I'm your master." He says and she smiles. He then drinks and relaxes. "Aah..this feels nice." He then briefly closes his eyes and as he opens them he sees the genie hovering over him looking annoyed.

"Look pal. I have a job to do and the sooner you state your wishes the sooner this is over with. So what do you need?" She says looking down at him.

"Look…I don't really know what I want." She then sits down "That's surprising…" she says sarcastically.

"What would you wish for?" he asks as he leans forward and looks at her.

"To be free…I guess…" she mutters. Aladdin then takes and looks at the lamp and is about to ask she says "Yes, I am a prisoner. And no I can't set myself free only my master can if he uses his wish to set me free." She says as she leans back to the chair "One of the joys of being a genie, phenomenal cosmic powers but…." She sighs.

"You don't let people talk, do you?" Aladdin asks and she in turn stares at him. Abu cover his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Just tell me your wishes." She says annoyed.

"Well…" he says with an innocent smile on his face.

"I know that look. Who's the girl?" she asks finishing her drink and leans forward.

"Well…she's a princess."

"Aww…how cute…. Wait. A real princess or are you just saying that?"

"A real princess."

"Where did you meet a real princess?" the genie quickly interrupts again.

"Will you let me finish please." Aladdin asks. The genie then covers her mouth with her hands and nods her head and he continues. "I saw her when she was visiting the city, though I couldn't get close to her because of the guards. But when I saw her…Wow… she was so beautiful."

"Umm…ahmem…" the genie says with her mouth covered. "What?" Aladdin asks.

"I can't make someone fall in love. Those are the rules." She says.

"Oh…But can you make me a prince so I can marry her?" he asks.

"Hmm… be specific. I can either make you a prince" she snaps a fingers and a real prince appears before them. "Be cautious about your wish especially the details." She says smirking mischievously.

"Ok" Aladdin says. She then snaps her fingers and the prince disappears. Abu looks at Aladdin and the carpet comes close to him too. He smiles and looks at the genie ready to make his wish. They both stand up and he rubs the lamp and says "Genie I wish for you to turn me into a prince."

With a smile the genie waves her hands and they are transported to the outskirts of Agrabah. "You look great." She says as she shows him a mirror. Aladdin looks at himself and the clothes he is wearing. "You like it…It's the latest fashion." He smiles as he keeps looking at himself. "Wait. Wont people recognise me?" he asks.

"No, that's how genie magic works." Then the grounds start shaking. Abu holds on to the magic carpet. The genie looks at the carpet and he takes Abu away. "Carpet's taking him to the palace where we will meet. But for now let's give you an entrance." As she says this a crowd appears with trumpets swords, peacocks and so on. "Ready Prince Ali Abawah?" she says and she turns around and her clothes changes making her look like the Sultans advisor. Aladdin smiles in excitement and nods his head.

In the city of Agrabah, Prince Ali Ababwah makes a grand entrance and the Sultan and the princess are impressed. Invited to the castle, Aladdin is nervous. The genie, now dressed as his advisor tell him not to talk much.

"Welcome to Agrabah" the Sultan says as he walks into the room with this daughter and Jafar, the royal vizier next to him.

"Thank you, you excellency." The genie bows. Looking at the genie Aladdin too bows and says nervously "Thank you, your greatness."

"I'm sorry but where exactly is Ababwah." Jafar asks.

"North" "South" the genie and Aladdin answer together. The genie says "We have regions both north and south."

"Great." The Sultan says. "It seems like there are new kingdoms every day." He then laughs.

"We have brought gifts." She then claps her hands and servants come into the room and present gifts to the Sultan.

"Thank you" he says. "I take it you have come to seek my daughters hand in marriage."

"Yes" Aladdin says abruptly. The genie stares at him and he looks down.

"Your majesty, we have heard a great deal about the beauty of your kingdom and your daughter. Prince Ali of Ababwah would be humbled if you would consider this alliance." The genie says as she bows.

Jafar approaches the Sultan and says "I don't think we should trust them."

"Now Jafar lets not be too hasty." Sultan replies. "Let our guest be treated well. You may stay in the palace and an opportunity for Prince Ali Ababwah to meet Princess Jasmine shall be held shortly."

As this is said the genie and Aladdin bow. The servants show them way to their rooms. Jafar looks on with anger at Prince Ali and the genie. "That the psycho?" she asks. "Ya…" Aladdin replies.

The meeting was to be held in the palace garden and Aladdin is nervous. Upon hearing this Aladdin walks up and down in his room. The genie looks on "Why are you so nervous?"

"I never thought that I would get a chance to meet the princess. And now I have to woo her too." He says adjusting his turban.

"You know I didn't change anything on the inside, right?" Aladdin stops and looks at her puzzled. "I only made you a prince on the outside but everything's the same on the inside." She continues "Didn't you hear the cave? Diamond in the rough? You are that guy. That must mean that there is something great in you. Don't think so much, just be yourself." She says as she walks up to him smiling.

He then looks at her for a moment and hugs her tight. She is shocked with his sudden action and just then carpet arrives with Abu. Aladdin lets go and goes to Abu. She then looks at him playing with Abu and smiles as he's talking to him.

"Come on now, it's time. The Sultan and I would be there for a while but after that it's all on you." She says opening the door. He then looks at her. Abu looks at him as he goes out and they leave the room.

**Part II**

At night the genie is sitting in the room looking out the window. The meeting with the Sultan went well and now Aladdin is with Jasmine. Abu is going through the different things in the room and the carpet is watching him. Then Aladdin enters the room. "Hi…How was your evening?" Genie asks while staring out the window.

"Fine…I guess…She's great you know…But…" Aladdin says.

"But what?" Genie asks still looking out the window.

"I don't know. Are you even listening?" Aladdin asks noticing she's not looking at him.

"I am. This is just a better view than in the lamp, so I'm looking outside." She says briefly looking at him and then again looking out the window.

"You probably have not seen many places have you?"

"How did you guess?" She said sarcastically and turned to him.

"Do you want to go see Agrabah?"

"Is that a wish?" she smirks and asks.

"No…just that I have a magic carpet and we can go places, if you want." As he says this the carpet gets up in excitement. Aladdin then steps to the balcony and jumps on the carpet. The genie watches this. Aladdin flies to the window the genie is looking out from and says "You want to come for an evening fly?"

She smiles.

"I'll show you Agrabah. I know the place really well." He then stretches out his hand to her. She looks at him surprised and nervous. "Do you trust me?" He asks as he stretches out his hand. The genie looks at him and takes his hand. He then pulls her onto the magic carpet and the carpet takes off with Abu in the room looking on. Then the carpet takes them and flies all across Agrabah. Aladdin watches at the genies reaction to seeing these different places. He looks on as she enjoys the view. Her eyes sparkling with what she is seeing. Aladdin seeing her smile, feels happy. After a brief look at various places, the carpet stops at Aladdin's old home. The broken roof, the stolen goods are still lying there. "This was where I was staying?" he said.

"Well…its…. nice." the genie says. They both then look at each other and laugh.

"Hey…" she then looks at him "What would you do if your free?" he asks.

"That would never happen." She said looking a bit upset.

"I'll set you free." Aladdin looks at her and smiles.

"Why…?" She asks confused. "You know you're not going to get one wish if you do that."

"Yes." Aladdin smiles and says "It must have been lonely in that lamp for all those years. No friends or family…I know how that feels. I have not been in a lamp but the best to a friend I could find was a monkey so..." Aladdin says trying to lighten the mood.

"I want to see the world for one thing." She says. They hear voices of laughter close by and they see a family, father mother and two kids, laughing and talking. She looks at them and says "I want a family, to be with someone I love." He looks at her. "All this time I've only been used by my masters; none have even cared to talk to me. And many times you don't know the goals they have in mind. Money…Power…they'll do anything to get it. This was the first time the diamond is the rough had kept the lamp." She looks at Aladdin and with tears in her eyes says "So many things I wish I hadn't seen, kingdoms, families destroyed because of one person's selfishness. When I see that I wish I would have just stayed in my lamp. That…I wasn't a genie…." She says with tears rolling down her eyes.

Aladdin holds her hand and hands her a cloth to wipe her tears. "It's not your fault you know that." She tries to stop her tears. "You know…You were the first person to ever say something nice about me." She looks at him. "Thank you for that." He holds her hand tight.

Taking a deep breath, she asks "What happened to princess Jasmine?"

"Nothing…" Aladdin says looking disappointed. "She's great, strong, smart"

"But….?" The genie asks as she peers into his face.

"I just don't know if this is right….me and her I mean." He says.

"Hey you still have two wishes. We'll think of something." Genie says trying to cheer him up. "Let's go back." The carpet then brings them back to their room, where Aladdin sleeps on the bed and genie goes back into her lamp.

**Part III**

Early the next morning the Sultan requests Prince Ali to meet him for a morning walk. Prince Ali is woken up by the Sultans servant and he decides to go while the genie sleeps in her lamp.

"Good morning Prince Ali." The Sultan greets him. "Do join me." He sits down and Aladdin sits next to him. The servants serve them food and tea. The guards are behind them as they talk. The Sultan says "It's a strange thing Prince Ali. My Jasmine did not fancy anyone before you came along." Aladdin smiles as he hears this.

"It's a strange thing. How you know when you love someone. I say, that is how true love is." The Sultan continues "I have seen a lot of things in my time and I can say this for sure, true love is more than a feeling, it is when you know with every inch of your being who your meant to be with." As the Sultan says this Aladdin begins to think and even wonder if he truly loved the princess. Though she was beautiful and great in every way he was not sure if she was the one for him. Aladdin just smiled and nodded as the Sultan went on about this, with his mind revolving around this question. He knew he could never tell the truth to Jasmine and he would have to lie to her the rest of her life, even if she did know. As he was thinking this the Sultan stands up and says "We will meet again at lunch. You can see princess Jasmine there today." Aladdin thanked him and went back to his room. On the way to his room he was caught by some of the guards.

The guards tie him up and throws him into the sea with no way of escape. Jafar looks on with an understanding that if Prince Ali survives, it means he is Aladdin and he has the lamp. As he is thrown into the sea Abu and the carpet witness this and they take the lamp and drop it into the water when Aladdin is now drowning. He tries to get to the lamp but becomes unconscious before he can rub it. With the movement of the waves the lamp is pushed near him and it rubs against his skin.

The genie who was sleeping appeared with a loud yawn. "Hey…what's up." She then sees Aladdin lying unconscious. "Oh My Goodness" she says "Aladdin wake up! She shouts as she shakes him. "Look Aladdin I know your unconscious but in order to save you, you have to make a wish. Can you do that?" She then slaps herself and says "What's wrong with you genie…think…I know…Aladdin I'm goanna make you sign this ok." She then moves Aladdin's tried up hands to sign a contract declaring his second wish. And then quickly flies out of there with him to his room.

"Aladdin wake up…wake up please…." She says shaking up and pressing his chest as Abu and the carpet arrive. "Wake up…!" she says worried. He then coughs up water and gains consciousness.

As he wakes up slowly she looks at him with her eyes still filled with tears. He looks at her and she can't contain her emotions anymore and she hugs him. "You idiot. You almost died."

"Thanks to you I didn't." he replies. She separates from his embrace and says "That did cost you a wish you know." He smiled and held her face and looked at her. "You didn't have to" he says "but you did."

"It was a team effort." She smiles.

He looks at Abu and the carpet and says "thank you"

"Now what?" she asks.

"The Sultan." Aladdin says. After changing his clothes quickly, he and the genie go to the Sultan. As they approach the Sultan they hear Jafar telling him and the princess, Prince Ali has left.

"That's not true Sultan, I was almost killed." Aladdin says as he storms into the room. "You tried to have me killed." He says as he walks up to Jafar. Now Jafar has a cunning smile on his face since he has now confirmed that Prince Ali is Aladdin.

"Jafar…My trusted advisor?" the Sultan says in shock. Jafar begins to laugh very loudly and says "Yes… it was me. For many years I have been patiently listening to your orders, your words and aagh… It's too much. Now it's my time to be the strongest."

"Arrest him!" The sultan says and soldiers enter the room. Just at that moment Iago flies in with the lamp which was kept in the room. Jafar get hold of the lamp and looks at Prince Ali and then looks at genie with a vicious smile. As he begins to rub the lamp, the genie takes her true form, as the one who holds the lamp is her master. The Sultan, Jasmine and the guards stare at her real from. Aladdin looks at her and she shows her bracelets that reflect shackles, stating she cannot do anything for him now.

Without wasting time Jafar says "Genie! I am your master now. I wish to be become the Sultan of Agrabah." The genie waves her hands and grants his wish. Aladdin tries to move but the genie stares at him in fear of what would happen. He stands there watching, thinking of how he can help her.

"Now…" Jafar says "My second wish I want to be the most powerful sorcerer is the world." The genie yet again reluctant, has no choice but to grant his wish. She closes her eyes and waves her hands and he is given the power of a sorcerer. Jafar looks at himself and laughs very loud.

"Now…Bow Before me!" he commands everyone in the room. As he keeps laughing Aladdin runs and tries to snatch the lamp. Iago pecks him before he can reach it. Jafar using his magic freezes him rendering him unable to move but able to speak, "Well…Prince Ali…or should I say Aladdin." He turns Aladdin into his normal self, the Sultan and princess look on. "Well now… what must I do to you?" Jafar says as he walks closer to him. As he approaches the Sultan and princess take few steps back. "He looks into Aladdin's eyes and says "I can always kill you…."

"No…" a shriek is heard from the genie. Jafar looks back at her, He angrily walks up to her and says "I am your master now, you hear." He gets closer to her "Bow to me…" he demands. Seeing this Aladdin gets angry but is unable to move. "Bow to me" he says again even louder. Almost ready to give into her fate Aladdin says "You don't have to bow down to him. You are more powerful than him. He should bow down to you."

He looks back at Aladdin and brings him closer to him. "What did you say?" Jafar looks at him furious.

"The genie is more powerful that you are. Face it Jafar your still second best." Aladdin says smirking.

"I won't be second best." Jafar angrily shouts. The genie looks in fear and Aladdin smiles at her, she then understands his plan and is relieved. "Genie for my third wish I want to become the most powerful being in the universe." The genie smirks confidently and says "Ok" she waves her hands and makes him powerful. The Sultan runs to Aladdin and asks "What have you done?"

"Wait and see. She knows what she's doing." Aladdin says as they watch on.

Jafar is now transforming into the most power being, which is a genie (since he was not specific with his words). Jafar laughs in his victory "Oh… the Power…" he looks at himself growing in power and then suddenly two bracelets appear on his hands along with a lamp. Genie smiles in delight while Jafar has just realised what he had done. "No…" he exclaims as he is pulled into the lamp. The genie then picks up the lamp and says "The cave of wonders is too good for you. How about the bottom of the ocean?" She smirks and throws the lamp far away into the ocean.

She then looks at Aladdin and smiles. The Sultan then comes up to him. With everything back to normal he hugs him. Aladdin looks at the lamp and the genie. The genie is looking away at the city as the sun is setting, she is enjoying the view. "Genie I wish for your freedom." She hears Aladdin who is now holding the lamp with the Sultan next to him. "Genie your free!" As she hears these words from Aladdin, the bracelets on her hands disappear and she takes her human form.

"I don't believe this." She looks at herself and then at Aladdin in surprise. "I'm free." He smiles and she runs to him and hugs him. "Thank you." She whispers.

"Prince Ali…I mean Aladdin" the Sultan approaches him "Never before have I met a man who is as courageous as you. You have saved Agrabah. We are forever in your debt. If you would like I still want to offer you my daughters hand in marriage." Aladdin looks at him in surprise "I am the Sultan; I can make it happen. I will be honoured to have you as my son-in-law."

The genie on hearing this decides to leave knowing that Aladdin is going to get what is wants. With her heart heavy and head held high she leaves the palace quietly. Memories of Aladdin fresh in her head, she is unable to control her tears, the only thing comforting her is knowing that he will be happy.

As she steps out of the palace gates, she sees the city for the first time. Wiping the tears from her cheeks she walks forward.

"Hey" she hears a voice. It was Aladdin.

She wipes her face and turns around. There he was standing in front of her. "Shouldn't you be with the princess?" she asked with her voice trembling.

"No…I turned her down." Aladdin says as he walks up to her. "The Sultan was right though; in true love you don't just feel you know. And now I know. I want to be with you." As he says this he is standing right in from of her.

"But…" she mumbles "I don't have my powers anymore."

"I don't have much; I can't offer you anything. But I can promise you that you won't have to be alone or have to do anything you don't want to. I want to be there with you, go on an adventure, start a family… I might not be able to afford everything you want. But I will give everything I have. If you'll have me?" As he says this she cries tears of joy. She then hugs him tight and they kiss. The passers-by look on but the two don't care. Abu and the magic carpet join them and Abu jumps on the genies shoulder showing his joy for them.

They then move to the side and Aladdin asks "Now what?"

"I was thinking we go back to the cave of wonder and take some jewels, then we'll decide." The genie says casually as she get on the carpet.

"What?" he asks looking puzzled.

"You didn't know. Once a genie is set free the genie can take whatever she wants from the cave of wonders. And no, it is not destroyed after you took something, it's called the cave of wonders for a reason." She says as she smiles sitting on the carpet.

"You talk so much and you didn't mention this?" He says jokingly and he too gets on the carpet with the genie and Abu with them.

As they sit on the carpet they talk about their future and their plans to travel and see the world. As the carpet takes off they sit smiling at a happy ending and the beginning of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
